una noche de lujuria
by hanna-inu-chan
Summary: naruto convence a todos de ir a una excurción pero algo malo pasa cuando la cabaña donde estaban se bloquea con la nieve.6 chicos lindos y mucho YAOI sasunaru , gaanaru, kakashiXtodos , sasuneji, etc . MÁS sasunaru
1. primer capitulo

HIIIIIII tanto tiempo! Los extrañé! Jaja, en primer lugar, mil mil disculpas por no postiarlo antes, es que me fui 2 semanas de vacaciones…y no pude . pero por fin aquí les traigo el Cáp. 3! Ojala lo disfruten.

**Atención:** **lemon** y **yaoi**.

**Atención2:** los personajes de **NARUTO **no me pertenecen blah blah (pero sasuke, gaara, kakashi, naruto…en fin… U).

**Atención3:** algunas caritas tal vez se muestren mal, ya me pasó con los 2 primeros cap., pero ya lo solucionaré.

Oye…Sasuke, me puedes dejar un rato del lado de la ventana TT-el otro no respondía.-oye… estas ahí, tierra llamando al uchiha, oye…-se habrá dormido? Pensaba.-" voy a fijarme por si las dudas…-se acerca para asustarlo, pero su mirada se pierde en la del uchiha, se acerca más, ya no sabía si era para asustarlo o para otra cosa…

Otra vez esos sentimientos lo invadían, eran inexplicables para el joven, el nunca había sentido una especie de "atracción" hacia el de pelo azabache, pero tampoco debía negar que se preocupaba por él de vez en cuando…

Pero en esa posición, (U si, digamos que estaba en una posición comprometedora), en ese lugar y a esa distancia… (Milímetros para ser exactos) era imposible no sentir algo, por lo menos, algún sentimiento de exitación, de aceleración, lo que sea, pero algo!

Estos pensamientos corrían por la mente del kyuubi mientras observaba el bello (y mmmmmmmmmmmmmuy bello ) rostro del que parecía estar dormido…

Pero no lo estaba.

Los ojos negros, tan penetrantes del chico, que en esa posición, nombraríamos como la victima, se abrieron lentamente…y lo que se pudo escuchar, como un susurro, porque casi ni se le escuchaba, fue…

te amo-

Las dos miradas se cruzaron, sus labios estaban a centímetros de distancia, por no decir que el cuerpo de naruto ya se encontraba encima del de sasuke.

Se quedaron unos segundos viéndose, sin hacer nada, sin mover ni un músculo. Todo lo que rondaba por la mente del uchiha era la frase que su compañero había dicho, muy bajo, casi inescuchablemente, pero lamentablemente o no, él si la había escuchado.

¿Qué hacer en una situación así? ¿era importante expresar los sentimientos con las palabras? O… ¿se podían demostrar de otra forma?...preguntas que corrían por la mente de Naruto.

Lentamente fue acercando sus labios a los de Sasuke, estaba débil, el pensar tanto le daba dolor de cabeza. Posó sus manos sobre los lacios (y hermosos ) cabellos de Sasuke, pero porqué lo hacía? Por deseo?...no…por necesidad?...que necesidad?...es que acaso Naruto necesitaba de Sasuke, para el, eso era totalmente absurdo, pero entonces que era?...

Ante la acción del Uzumaki, Sasuke reaccionó y alzó la mano indicando con su dedo índice algo que prentedía mostrar a Naruto.

¿que es eso- respondió al instante en que Naruto dirigió su mirada a donde apuntaba el dedo.

esto…?.- se había olvidado completamente de la raspadura que se había hecho en el brazo derecho.

Si, eso mismo.- dice este, pero no le quita la mirada a la lastimadura. eso era extraño, con todo el tiempo que debieron pelear en grupo, Sasuke había visto miles y millones de heridas en el pobre Uzumaki y el Uzumaki había visto miles y millones de heridas en el Uchiha, sin embargo, este se asombraba al ver una simple raspadura.

que tiene? Nunca viste una- había reaccionado, no podía haber nada entre ellos…

no, es que me parece muy idiota que te la pases haciendo problemas hasta en tus vacaciones ¬¬- Sasuke también había reaccionado… U

que dijiste-los ojos de Naruto se pusieron como esferas blancas y de un tamaño muy grande (si… como hace habitualmente U y no solo él…)

¬¬ lo que oíste….-

grrr ¬.¬.-

Si estas tan enojado porque no me sacas la mano de ahí…- el chico le indica a Naruto lo que su pervertida mano hacía.

Ehh- naruto baja la cabeza para darse cuenta de que su mano estaba apretando una parte MUY privada de Sasuke O.O (como sabrán cual es mejor no digo el nombre P).- uuuuaaaaaaah! Asco!.-saca la mano y se la limpia en la ropa.

Mmh… demás esta decir que te me salgas de encima ¬¬.-

Mhh- se levanta y se vuelve a sentar sin dirigirle la mirada, aunque la fragancia del Uchiha todavía se le hacía presente.

Que estará haciendo sasuke-kun…-le susurra Sakura a Hinata preocupada pero no haciendo notarle que no quería sentarse con la pequeña.

Este……… sakura-chan……-le dice esta con la cara roja.

Mh?.- esta le dirige una mirada.-que-

Eh…este…Naruto-kun…él….-

Que pasa con NA-RU-TO? ¬¬.-

Él…

Él…?

Él ama…

Ya se que me ama… pero yo no a el, yo amo a sasuke-kun y lo amaré hasta el final!

Si… eso ya lo se…pero… en realidad….-

Escuché lo que dijiste mrs. Mojón! (vean south park para entenderlo U).-de atrás se apareció Ino.

Uuh…. Tu… que quieres? ¬¬.- dice Sakura.

Que te calles un poco, no puedo dormirme por tu culpa, eres taaaaaan chillona que se te escucha hasta la luna-

Ehh? Yo diré lo que se me venga por la mente a la hora que sea! Que venga el hokage más importante y me calle la boca-

¬¬ Eso no lo dudes-

Uuhh adiós cerda! Que duermas mal-

Adios Mrs. Mojón! ¬¬ voy a intentar lo contrario-

Ggrrrrr! Ya cállense! Son muy problemáticas!Todo ese escándalo por un péndejo!.- Shikamaru se despierta y luego todos se despiertan por culpa de él.

La sonsa no me deja dormir!.-

Y así fue todo el viaje… hasta llegar al lugar.

Era el típico lugar de campamento, la entrada era de madera y luego había que pasar todo un camino hasta llegar al comedor, el comedor estaba compuesto por una cocina y muchas mesas de madera largas, una igual a la otra y en hileras, estaba compuesto por 4 puestas de salida, una en la entrada, otra para salir al jardín y las otras dos eran para ir a los dormitorios.

Los dormitorios eran amplios, tenían camas marineras, las sabanas del cuarto de las chicas eran rosas y las de los chicos azul claro, todas estaban puestas en hileras y cada una tenía una mesita de luz con un velador. Cada cabaña tenía un baño, y un centro de reunión al fondo compuesto por 2 sillones negros en mal estado y un televisor que se veía en blanco y negro, pero tenía cable. Cada cabaña tenía 6 camas marineras (ósea, 3 y 3 enfrentadas U).

Bien…- un sujeto se acerca, era el que se encargaba de los turistas, era rubio de pelo medio largo y ojos miel, parecía muy joven y era muy guapo, vestía una camiseta naranja y unos shorts azul marino anchos que le hacían notar lo buena onda que era…o parecía ser…

El dormitorio de los chicos queda a la izquierda y el de las chicas a la derecha, no se permiten animales…

"que bueno que no vino kiba…"- pensaba hinata.

…tampoco se permite fumar, no pueden hacer ruido después de la 1 de la madrugada, no se puede salir del establecimiento sin permiso, el que rompa algo deberá pagarlo…

"que tipo más severo".-pensaba shikamaru.

Luego de una hora de charla, el encargado se retiró pero antes…

Ah me olvidaba…- todos lo miraron con cara de cansancio y aburrimiento…-cada grupo va a tener un jefe que se va a encargar de las llaves de cada cabaña, eligan uno, eso lo dejo a su disposición.

El encargado les dejó las dos llaves.

6 chicos se miraban entre ellos, pero uno, que siempre llama la atención…

Esta decidido, el encargado de las llaves voy a ser yo-se puso nervioso, sabia que nadie de allí quería que el fuera el elegido, excepto el.

Ah, por eso no se preocupen boys-se aparece kakashi por detrás y…. DENUEVO LES GUIÑA EL OJO! Y AHORA A TODOS! (Que mero mero del atlántico O.O).

**O****O** OH… si…-fue la reacción de todos menos gaara y sasuke, osea, prácticamente nadie U.-

De las chicas la que se había quedado con las llaves terminó siendo temari por azar.

Ahora era la hora de decidir quien ocuparía cada cama, hicieron un sorteo:

Neji y shikamaru, shikamaru abajo, neji arriba.

yo y sasuke, yo abajo, sasuke arriba.

Todos se quedaron viendo… habían quedado dos personas…

NO WAY- dice un naruto asustado.

….-

Este… naruto y gaara, naruto abajo, gaara arriba.

Y si baja para matarme!.-

Si no te callas podría llegar a hacerlo.-

"Giup" naruto traga saliva.- ja! No te tengo miedo!

en el cuarto de las chicas no hizo falta hacer un sorteo, sakura e ino no podrían estar juntas ni 2 segundos, así que por preferencia, sakura durmió con hinata, hinata abajo, sakura arriba, y temari con ino, ino abajo ( para no tener que ver la cara de sakura cuando se despertara U) y temari arriba.

Era la hora de dormir…la cabaña de los chicos estaba en declive, por lo que para ir a comer se debía subir casi como en una montaña, bueno… no exageremos… no casi como una montaña, pero algo así.

Era de noche, pero había un chico que no había podido cerrar un ojo, era el poseedor del sharingan, y no exactamente de uno solo, si, era sasuke.

No había podido dormir, la cama de naruto y gaara estaba al lado de la suya, a su izquierda y a nuestra derecha.le era perturbador ver a gaara en la misma cama que naruto… SU naruto…se levantó para asegurarse de que el de la aldea de la arena no le rozara un pelo, se levantó, con la excusa de ir al baño, por si alguien lo llegaba a ver…

Se estaba sepillando los dientes y de pronto se apaga la luz y se oye:

Oye… sasuke-kun… quiero verte gritar… soy todo tuyo!

Sasuke se dio vuelta, en la oscuridad no veía nada, lo único que alcanzó a ver fue unos cabellos…y era de color rubio…

De pronto sintió que alguien lo abrasaba muy fuerte, cerró los ojos, lo estaba apretando contra él… sintió la necesidad de abrirlos… para encontrarse con la cara de…

Jajja continuará! P bueno, espero que les haya gustado, quiero que este fic sea muuuy largo y con muuuuuuuuchos capítulos, ya que es el primero que hago en por tal cosa, les digo que el lemon va a tardar en venir, pero voy a poner algunas entraditas P juajua contesto reviews:

**_Sakurita Kinomoto:_** hola vieja! Tu review es viejo pero lo contesto igual, porque todos los que me dejan reviews tienen un lugar acá. Así que bueno… ojalá nos veamos, y que empieces bien la school!

**_Dulce-vg:_** kakashi-sensei ya shalió , sorry si cambio un poco su personalidad, pero el fic es de humor también, y creo que kakashi es el indicado para eso, con su manga hentai… come come paradice wiiijijii P bueno grax, no se bien que quisiste decir con lo de corto, pero ojalá que no sea nada malo .

**_Leo Black Le-fay:_** EN SERIO ME LAS REGALAS? O wooooohhhhhhh jaja -.- eso es imposible, o no lo es? (ojala no) bueno, espero que cumplas tu promesa ¬¬ quiero una en miniatura de sasuke y gaara P.

**_Minoru ivanov:_** grax por el consejo, me sirvió de apoyo para este cap. Ojala este te parezca mejor!.

**_Sora Naechiha: _** sasuke es de todos P, ojalá te guste este capitulo.

**_DeRaNgEd Of YaOi: _**en serio? De fábula? Graciassssssssssssssssss eso me inspira muchio!.

**_Kaori FX: _**a no desesperarse niña U ya habrá lemon… más adelante... en el capitulo 36… no! Joda jajja va a haber pronto... P


	2. segundo capitulo

HOLAAAAAA! Bueno como prometí, aquí está el capitulo 2 de este fic

Espero que les guste…

**Atención: YAOI Y LEMON**

**Atención 2:** ningún personaje de **NARUTO** me pertenece (excepto Gaara y Sasuke P) blah blah.

-Hinata-chan… tu ya sabes quien es la persona que me gusta-dijo este acercándose más a la chica lo que hizo que esta se sintiera presionada de tener que mencionar un nombre que no correspondía mencionar, según ella, en frente de él.

Él es…………………………………………

-HOLA- aparece de la nada kakashi-sensei o.o

-WAAAA- la sorpresa que se llevó el chico rubio hizo que se cayera al suelo y se raspara el brazo.¿Cómo se te ocurre aparecer así de la nada.-

-me vas a invitar a esa excursión, no- dice, Naruto lo mira como diciendo " que le pasa a este?"- mejor dicho, no puedes ir sin mi  soy tu sensei- kakashi se acerca más a Naruto y le guiña el ojo

-O-O- esta fue la reacción de Naruto (pobre Naru-chan TT)-OK OK, pero nada de entrenamiento .

 también son mis vacaciones "al fin me tomo unos días sin ver a mis chamacos tratando de hacer un jutsu TOT, k felicidaaaaaad"-se va hacia unos matorrales y se pierde entre el bosque.

-O.O……… ahh si, Hinata-chan, que me ibas a……-Naruto se voltea pero no encuentra a la pequeña Hinata.

Pasaron 3 semanas, y el chico logró convencer a mucha gente para que fuera a la excursión, entre ellos estaban Sasuke, Neji, Kakashi (bahh no le hizo falta convencerlo nñU) y a shikamaru, entre los chicos. Y a las chicas, había podido convencer a Sakura, Hinata e Ino.

Se hacía la fecha de partida, el lugar de encuentro era en el centro de konoha.

Estaban todos equipados, algunos llevaban bolsos pesadísimos y otros optaban por mochilas.

-que llevas ahí-pregunta una chica pelirrosa mirando un bolso gigante que ocupaba como tres metros.

-Mja, como si te importara - responde una chica de pelo rubio

-Seguro que ahí guardas todo el maquillaje para esconder tu cara de vieja XD- se ríe para sus adentros.

-Que dijiste! MocosaÒó.-

-jjajja lo que oíste vieja!.-

-grr.- le amenaza Ino con el puño

Ya dejen de pelear que parecen dos chiquillas

les guiña el ojo ( jaja Ya saben quien es? P sii muy bien! Es kakashi!)

O.O- responden las dos chicas/crees que sea un depravado/

/seguro /

-el avión esta por partir! Todos preparen su equipaje-dice una azafata.

-Es aquí…verdad-dice la voz de un chico

-Si…eso parece-responde la voz de una chica

-Porque kankuro no pudo venir-pregunta la voz del mismo chico denuevo

-Tenía que cuidar la casa…-le responde la chica

-Aja… mas vale que esta excursión sea un entrenamiento duro…..-

Acerquémonos-dice la voz de la chica

Mmh…si…-responde sin ganas el chico

naruto se encontraba hablando con shikamaru, cuando se percata de que este ya no le dirige la mirada que en ese momento se situaba en otra persona, mira a los demás y ve que hacen lo mismo, hasta Sasuke miraba con rencor hacia esa dirección. Naruto que no entendía nada, así que se limitó a mirar hacia esa dirección y no esperó toparse con un chico de pelo rojo y ojos esmeralda bien deliñados que lo estaban mirando con odio y rencor, atrás de él se encontraba una chica de pelo rubio, que tenía hecha unas colitas (para el pelo, por si no captás U) y tenía ojos negros iguales a los de sasuke. Sí, era él, era Gaara, y detrás le seguía su hermana, Temari.

/Porqué todos me miran así- le susurró Gaara a Temari con una cara que no expresaba sentimientos, mas que odio y tristeza.

/No les hagas caso Gaara-le respondió esta, también tenía un poco de miedo a su hermano, pero trataba de disimularlo, sabía que él era capaz de matarla.

Gaara pasó por al lado de Naruto y sin dejar de mirarlo con esa mirada tan fría, no le dijo nada y subió al avión.

Después de eso, todos empezaron a agarrar sus valijas, bolsos y mochilas y se subieron al avión.

El viaje duró unas 7 horas, fue muy aburrido. Sakura e Ino peleaban por sentarse con Sasuke, así que este optó por sentarse solo, Gaara se sentó con su hermana, Shikamaru se sentó con Ino, Sakura con Hinata, Neji con Kakashi, pero Naruto no tenía nadie con quien sentarse ( pobre naruto-chan O ). El único ligar libre era al lado de…

-h mira que mala suerte, tendré que sentarme contigo-dijo el rubio mientras que los latidos de su corazón le latían más rápido que nunca.

-por mi quédate parado, pero al lado mío no vas, entendido-dijo el de pelo negro azabache.

-uh…que mala onda , igual tengo pensado sentarme aquí y tu no me lo vas a negar

dijo Naruto en un tono de burla.

Ahh si? Y como vas a hacerlo- el de pelo azabache lo miró con ironía.

En una acto desesperado, Naruto se tira arriba de Sasuke y este lo mira como diciendo "aléjate de mi".

Como Sasuke estaba en el compartimiento de abajo (el avión tenía 2 pisos) y abajo se encontraban el personal del avión, ninguno de sus amigos pudo ver las acciones desesperadas del kyuubi para que el uchiha le hiciera un lugar a su lado.

Sasuke terminó por aceptar (más que aceptar le dijo "has lo que quieras" U)

El viaje que se había tornado aburrido, se volvió una aventura muy interesante para nuestro amigo de ojos azules. Era como si sentarse al lado de el que siempre lo había molestado fuera un sueño, sí lo era para él. (Y para mi U) al fin y al cabo, no siempre podía compartir esos momentos a solas con ese chico, pero… para que quería compartir esos momentos a solas? Muchas veces se lo había preguntado, el porqué de sus latidos acelerados y su sonrojo hacia el de pelo azabache y ojos negros, es que era simplemente irresistible (y como no serlo...).

Oye…Sasuke, me puedes dejar un rato del lado de la ventana TT-el otro no respondía.-oye… estas ahí, tierra llamando al uchiha, oye…-se habrá dormido? Pensaba.-" voy a fijarme por si las dudas…-se acerca para asustarlo, pero su mirada se pierde en la del uchiha, se acerca más, ya no sabía si era para asustarlo o para otra cosa…

CONTINUARÁ!

ESTE me lo hice más largo , aunque igual no puedo conseguir 7 hojas O , juajua eso es imposible (por lo menos lo es para mi), no se si será porque escribo todo amontonado o porque soy lerda y no me sale la inspiración por momentos… -.- que se yo, el caso es que se está poniendo más emocionante, y ya hay sasunaru P, pero la cosa se va a poner más emocionante de ahora en adelante . Porque pienso poner lemon con todos los personajes P ( masculinos, sorry chicos O )

Ahora a contestar reviews! P

**Zerohuey: **muchas gracias por tu review! Pronto voy a poner lemon!

**DeRaNgEd Of YaOi** bueno aquí esta la continuación del fic espero que la hayas podido leer y ojalá te guste, parece que la palabra lemon fuera un imán U.

**Xno-mizuki18** aquí la continuación espero que sea de tu agrado y que sigas leyendo el fic.

Bueno eso fue todo y plis! Dejen reviews! Cuando aprenda como solucionar eso de que tenés que registrarte para dejar uno todo podrán dejar uno sin tenes k registrarse pero no se como.. Así k... Necesito ayuda O

Hasta el próximo capitulo! KISSU KISSU SAYOUNARA! P


	3. tercer capitulo

HIIIIIII tanto tiempo! Los extrañé! Jaja, en primer lugar, mil mil disculpas por no postiarlo antes, es que me fui 2 semanas de vacaciones…y no pude . pero por fin aquí les traigo el Cáp. 3! Ojala lo disfruten.

**Atención:** **lemon** y **yaoi**.

**Atención2:** los personajes de **NARUTO **no me pertenecen blah blah (pero sasuke, gaara, kakashi, naruto…en fin… U).

**Atención3:** algunas caritas tal vez se muestren mal, ya me pasó con los 2 primeros cap., pero ya lo solucionaré.

Oye…Sasuke, me puedes dejar un rato del lado de la ventana TT-el otro no respondía.-oye… estas ahí, tierra llamando al uchiha, oye…-se habrá dormido? Pensaba.-" voy a fijarme por si las dudas…-se acerca para asustarlo, pero su mirada se pierde en la del uchiha, se acerca más, ya no sabía si era para asustarlo o para otra cosa…

Otra vez esos sentimientos lo invadían, eran inexplicables para el joven, el nunca había sentido una especie de "atracción" hacia el de pelo azabache, pero tampoco debía negar que se preocupaba por él de vez en cuando…

Pero en esa posición, (U si, digamos que estaba en una posición comprometedora), en ese lugar y a esa distancia… (Milímetros para ser exactos) era imposible no sentir algo, por lo menos, algún sentimiento de exitación, de aceleración, lo que sea, pero algo!

Estos pensamientos corrían por la mente del kyuubi mientras observaba el bello (y mmmmmmmmmmmmmuy bello ) rostro del que parecía estar dormido…

Pero no lo estaba.

Los ojos negros, tan penetrantes del chico, que en esa posición, nombraríamos como la victima, se abrieron lentamente…y lo que se pudo escuchar, como un susurro, porque casi ni se le escuchaba, fue…

te amo-

Las dos miradas se cruzaron, sus labios estaban a centímetros de distancia, por no decir que el cuerpo de naruto ya se encontraba encima del de sasuke.

Se quedaron unos segundos viéndose, sin hacer nada, sin mover ni un músculo. Todo lo que rondaba por la mente del uchiha era la frase que su compañero había dicho, muy bajo, casi inescuchablemente, pero lamentablemente o no, él si la había escuchado.

¿Qué hacer en una situación así? ¿era importante expresar los sentimientos con las palabras? O… ¿se podían demostrar de otra forma?...preguntas que corrían por la mente de Naruto.

Lentamente fue acercando sus labios a los de Sasuke, estaba débil, el pensar tanto le daba dolor de cabeza. Posó sus manos sobre los lacios (y hermosos ) cabellos de Sasuke, pero porqué lo hacía? Por deseo?...no…por necesidad?...que necesidad?...es que acaso Naruto necesitaba de Sasuke, para el, eso era totalmente absurdo, pero entonces que era?...

Ante la acción del Uzumaki, Sasuke reaccionó y alzó la mano indicando con su dedo índice algo que prentedía mostrar a Naruto.

¿que es eso- respondió al instante en que Naruto dirigió su mirada a donde apuntaba el dedo.

esto…?.- se había olvidado completamente de la raspadura que se había hecho en el brazo derecho.

Si, eso mismo.- dice este, pero no le quita la mirada a la lastimadura. eso era extraño, con todo el tiempo que debieron pelear en grupo, Sasuke había visto miles y millones de heridas en el pobre Uzumaki y el Uzumaki había visto miles y millones de heridas en el Uchiha, sin embargo, este se asombraba al ver una simple raspadura.

que tiene? Nunca viste una- había reaccionado, no podía haber nada entre ellos…

no, es que me parece muy idiota que te la pases haciendo problemas hasta en tus vacaciones ¬¬- Sasuke también había reaccionado… U

que dijiste-los ojos de Naruto se pusieron como esferas blancas y de un tamaño muy grande (si… como hace habitualmente U y no solo él…)

¬¬ lo que oíste….-

grrr ¬.¬.-

Si estas tan enojado porque no me sacas la mano de ahí…- el chico le indica a Naruto lo que su pervertida mano hacía.

Ehh- naruto baja la cabeza para darse cuenta de que su mano estaba apretando una parte MUY privada de Sasuke O.O (como sabrán cual es mejor no digo el nombre P).- uuuuaaaaaaah! Asco!.-saca la mano y se la limpia en la ropa.

Mmh… demás esta decir que te me salgas de encima ¬¬.-

Mhh- se levanta y se vuelve a sentar sin dirigirle la mirada, aunque la fragancia del Uchiha todavía se le hacía presente.

Que estará haciendo sasuke-kun…-le susurra Sakura a Hinata preocupada pero no haciendo notarle que no quería sentarse con la pequeña.

Este……… sakura-chan……-le dice esta con la cara roja.

Mh?.- esta le dirige una mirada.-que-

Eh…este…Naruto-kun…él….-

Que pasa con NA-RU-TO? ¬¬.-

Él…

Él…?

Él ama…

Ya se que me ama… pero yo no a el, yo amo a sasuke-kun y lo amaré hasta el final!

Si… eso ya lo se…pero… en realidad….-

Escuché lo que dijiste mrs. Mojón! (vean south park para entenderlo U).-de atrás se apareció Ino.

Uuh…. Tu… que quieres? ¬¬.- dice Sakura.

Que te calles un poco, no puedo dormirme por tu culpa, eres taaaaaan chillona que se te escucha hasta la luna-

Ehh? Yo diré lo que se me venga por la mente a la hora que sea! Que venga el hokage más importante y me calle la boca-

¬¬ Eso no lo dudes-

Uuhh adiós cerda! Que duermas mal-

Adios Mrs. Mojón! ¬¬ voy a intentar lo contrario-

Ggrrrrr! Ya cállense! Son muy problemáticas!Todo ese escándalo por un péndejo!.- Shikamaru se despierta y luego todos se despiertan por culpa de él.

La sonsa no me deja dormir!.-

Y así fue todo el viaje… hasta llegar al lugar.

Era el típico lugar de campamento, la entrada era de madera y luego había que pasar todo un camino hasta llegar al comedor, el comedor estaba compuesto por una cocina y muchas mesas de madera largas, una igual a la otra y en hileras, estaba compuesto por 4 puestas de salida, una en la entrada, otra para salir al jardín y las otras dos eran para ir a los dormitorios.

Los dormitorios eran amplios, tenían camas marineras, las sabanas del cuarto de las chicas eran rosas y las de los chicos azul claro, todas estaban puestas en hileras y cada una tenía una mesita de luz con un velador. Cada cabaña tenía un baño, y un centro de reunión al fondo compuesto por 2 sillones negros en mal estado y un televisor que se veía en blanco y negro, pero tenía cable. Cada cabaña tenía 6 camas marineras (ósea, 3 y 3 enfrentadas U).

Bien…- un sujeto se acerca, era el que se encargaba de los turistas, era rubio de pelo medio largo y ojos miel, parecía muy joven y era muy guapo, vestía una camiseta naranja y unos shorts azul marino anchos que le hacían notar lo buena onda que era…o parecía ser…

El dormitorio de los chicos queda a la izquierda y el de las chicas a la derecha, no se permiten animales…

"que bueno que no vino kiba…"- pensaba hinata.

…tampoco se permite fumar, no pueden hacer ruido después de la 1 de la madrugada, no se puede salir del establecimiento sin permiso, el que rompa algo deberá pagarlo…

"que tipo más severo".-pensaba shikamaru.

Luego de una hora de charla, el encargado se retiró pero antes…

Ah me olvidaba…- todos lo miraron con cara de cansancio y aburrimiento…-cada grupo va a tener un jefe que se va a encargar de las llaves de cada cabaña, eligan uno, eso lo dejo a su disposición.

El encargado les dejó las dos llaves.

6 chicos se miraban entre ellos, pero uno, que siempre llama la atención…

Esta decidido, el encargado de las llaves voy a ser yo-se puso nervioso, sabia que nadie de allí quería que el fuera el elegido, excepto el.

Ah, por eso no se preocupen boys-se aparece kakashi por detrás y…. DENUEVO LES GUIÑA EL OJO! Y AHORA A TODOS! (Que mero mero del atlántico O.O).

**O****O** OH… si…-fue la reacción de todos menos gaara y sasuke, osea, prácticamente nadie U.-

De las chicas la que se había quedado con las llaves terminó siendo temari por azar.

Ahora era la hora de decidir quien ocuparía cada cama, hicieron un sorteo:

Neji y shikamaru, shikamaru abajo, neji arriba.

yo y sasuke, yo abajo, sasuke arriba.

Todos se quedaron viendo… habían quedado dos personas…

NO WAY- dice un naruto asustado.

….-

Este… naruto y gaara, naruto abajo, gaara arriba.

Y si baja para matarme!.-

Si no te callas podría llegar a hacerlo.-

"Giup" naruto traga saliva.- ja! No te tengo miedo!

en el cuarto de las chicas no hizo falta hacer un sorteo, sakura e ino no podrían estar juntas ni 2 segundos, así que por preferencia, sakura durmió con hinata, hinata abajo, sakura arriba, y temari con ino, ino abajo ( para no tener que ver la cara de sakura cuando se despertara U) y temari arriba.

Era la hora de dormir…la cabaña de los chicos estaba en declive, por lo que para ir a comer se debía subir casi como en una montaña, bueno… no exageremos… no casi como una montaña, pero algo así.

Era de noche, pero había un chico que no había podido cerrar un ojo, era el poseedor del sharingan, y no exactamente de uno solo, si, era sasuke.

No había podido dormir, la cama de naruto y gaara estaba al lado de la suya, a su izquierda y a nuestra derecha.le era perturbador ver a gaara en la misma cama que naruto… SU naruto…se levantó para asegurarse de que el de la aldea de la arena no le rozara un pelo, se levantó, con la excusa de ir al baño, por si alguien lo llegaba a ver…

Se estaba sepillando los dientes y de pronto se apaga la luz y se oye:

Oye… sasuke-kun… quiero verte gritar… soy todo tuyo!

Sasuke se dio vuelta, en la oscuridad no veía nada, lo único que alcanzó a ver fue unos cabellos…y era de color rubio…

De pronto sintió que alguien lo abrasaba muy fuerte, cerró los ojos, lo estaba apretando contra él… sintió la necesidad de abrirlos… para encontrarse con la cara de…

Jajja continuará! P bueno, espero que les haya gustado, quiero que este fic sea muuuy largo y con muuuuuuuuchos capítulos, ya que es el primero que hago en por tal cosa, les digo que el lemon va a tardar en venir, pero voy a poner algunas entraditas P juajua contesto reviews:

**_Sakurita Kinomoto:_** hola vieja! Tu review es viejo pero lo contesto igual, porque todos los que me dejan reviews tienen un lugar acá. Así que bueno… ojalá nos veamos, y que empieces bien la school!

**_Dulce-vg:_** kakashi-sensei ya shalió , sorry si cambio un poco su personalidad, pero el fic es de humor también, y creo que kakashi es el indicado para eso, con su manga hentai… come come paradice wiiijijii P bueno grax, no se bien que quisiste decir con lo de corto, pero ojalá que no sea nada malo .

**_Leo Black Le-fay:_** EN SERIO ME LAS REGALAS? O wooooohhhhhhh jaja -.- eso es imposible, o no lo es? (ojala no) bueno, espero que cumplas tu promesa ¬¬ quiero una en miniatura de sasuke y gaara P.

**_Minoru ivanov:_** grax por el consejo, me sirvió de apoyo para este cap. Ojala este te parezca mejor!.

**_Sora Naechiha: _** sasuke es de todos P, ojalá te guste este capitulo.

**_DeRaNgEd Of YaOi: _**en serio? De fábula? Graciassssssssssssssssss eso me inspira muchio!.

**_Kaori FX: _**a no desesperarse niña U ya habrá lemon… más adelante... en el capitulo 36… no! Joda jajja va a haber pronto... P


	4. cuarto capitulo

Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ;; dios! Primero y principal quiero pedirles super super disculpas! ;; es k dejé el fic…. Pero es pork tuve tantos inconvenientes…. -.- primero, se me rompió el explorer ( osea k no me funcaba) y recien ahora me lo arreglaron ;; osea, 1 mes después ( y unos cuaaaaantos dias U)bueno, y segundo, empesé las clases y tengo tanto estudio k el tiempo no me daba….. realmente les digo gomen!

O-! Ojalá les guste este capítulo…aunk les digo…estoy un pokito perdida U….

ATENCION: YAOI, LEMON BLA BLA

NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE BLA BLA BLA

**capitulo 4:**

Era de noche, pero había un chico que no había podido cerrar un ojo, era el poseedor del sharingan, y no exactamente de uno solo, si, era sasuke.

No había podido dormir, la cama de naruto y gaara estaba al lado de la suya, a su izquierda y a nuestra derecha.le era perturbador ver a gaara en la misma cama que naruto… SU naruto…se levantó para asegurarse de que el de la aldea de la arena no le rozara un pelo, se levantó, con la excusa de ir al baño, por si alguien lo llegaba a ver…

Se estaba sepillando los dientes y de pronto se apaga la luz y se oye:

Oye… sasuke-kun… quiero verte gritar… soy todo tuyo!

Sasuke se dio vuelta, en la oscuridad no veía nada, lo único que alcanzó a ver fue unos cabellos…y era de color rubio…

De pronto sintió que alguien lo abrasaba muy fuerte, cerró los ojos, lo estaba apretando contra él… sintió la necesidad de abrirlos… para encontrarse con la cara de…

NEJI! Q-q-qué…..estas haciendo!

Que envidia me da el pervertido de kakashi… no es justo que el pueda sentir tu excitante respiración más intensamente que yo…

No digas idioteces! Yo no siento nada por ti!-dijo el Uchiha con un tono despreciable hacia Hyuuga.

En ese caso… no me queda más remedio que hacerte amarme a la fuerza…-lo contrajo más hacia su cuerpo lo que hizo que sin querer el Uchiha dejara escapar un pequeño gemido que hizo enloquecer al poseedor del byakugan.

Sasuke sonrojado mas que nunca lo agarró por los brazos y lo separó de su cuerpo.

Ni creas que con eso lograste que te ame, porque si piensas eso deves estar más que loco!-dijo sasuke, con la cara aun ruborizada y mirando hacia otra lado.

Ay….. no creí que fueras tan ingenuo… creí que averiguarías que desde un principio me atrajiste fuertemente… desde el examen de chuunin...no te acuerdas?

No soy tan tonto como para olvidarme de eso…

Si haces tanto escandalo todos Se van a despertar… mejor nos vamos a dormir no? Mañana será un día nuevo y quiero contemplar tu rostro bajo la intensa luz del día.

Dicho esto, el poseedor del byakugan se alejó del baño seguido, unos minutos después de un sasuke pensativo, demaciado pensativo que hasta cualquiera se daría cuenta de su distracción…

Qué estabas haciendo a estas horas sasuke? En que pensabas?- se oyó una voz, una que sasuke conocía desde tiempos remotos y que había tenido que soportarla durante días, meses y hasta años, era la voz del kyuubi, pero esta vez no era la de siempre, era la voz de un naruto diferente, se oía deprimida e interrogante.

Naruto…?-sasuke sintió como su entrepierna cobraba vida, esto no lo había sentido con Neji, por lo que suspiró al darse cuenta de que no sentía sentimiento alguno por el primo de Hinata, solo odio, o tal vez inmensas ganas de pelear con él.

Te pregunté algo… y todavía no me respondiste…- la voz de naruto cada vez se oía mas deprimente, como si reclamase algo de diversión para volver a su estado normal.

Este… me sepillaba los dientes y nada más- dijo tajante el Uchiha.

Y nada más…? Entonces porque se oía la voz de Neji?...además acabo de verlo salir del baño… que hacías con el…?

yo! Con Neji! Nada!-el rostro de sasuke se puso de un intenso color carmesí.

Presiento que me estas mintiendo…o me equivoco..?

Te equivocas!

NARUTO!-se oyó un reclamo, la voz era grave y provenía de las camas…

Ahh si ya voy…- respondió el rubio volviendo en si.

Vamos! Que no puedo esperar más… mis manos se mueven solas!

Sisi ya escuché gaara…-respondió el rubio con una mueca.

Eh?-sasuke no entendía absolutamente nada. Gaara? Que no podía esperar más? Que sus manos se movian solas? Que iba a hacer con Naruto!

Después quiero que hablemos sasuke…-dijo el rubio y se fue en dirección a las camas.

Espera!- respondió el morocho nervioso, que hasta gotitas de sudor le caía de su cara.

Que pasa…?

Que mierda estas pensando hacer con ese tipo!

Este… nada interesante…creeme.

Como que nada interesante? Naruto…- dijo con ironía.-me estas escondiendo algo…

Tu también me escondes algo!-respondió el rubio subiendo un poco el tono de voz.

Si te digo lo que estaba haciendo con Neji me diras lo que hacías con Gaara?

Trato hecho…-respondió el kyuuga con una sonrisa pícara que sasuke no pudo divisar bien a causa de la oscuridad de la cabaña.

Este… me estaba sepillando los dientes y de pronto apareció Neji y….

y…?

este…. Me abrazó y me dijo….

…

me dijo que me amaba.- se hizo un silencio por unos cuantos minutos hasta que naruto recobró la conciencia.

Te diré que es lo que estaba haciendo con Gaara.- se acerca a donde su velador, y lo prende.

Para la sorpresa de sasuke, se encontraba gaara en su cama con la mano cubierta por un líquido color cera, no la cera para autos, sino la ( apestosa XD) cera de las orejas.

Eso?... y con eso que…?-sasuke seguía sin entender.

Que tonto….- respondió Gaara con ironía.- que te pensabas eh? Lo único que le haré a este pendejo es un masaje especial en la espalda, ha estado toda la noche quejandose de eso y no me deja dormir, aunque para mi gusto… hubiese preferido matarlo…

Naruto traga salida.-si..jjaja ñn.-

Sasuke se quedó sin habla, el le había dicho a naruto su pequeña " aventura" con Neji a cambio de eso? Gaara haciendole masajes a Naruto? Aunque pensandolo bien, la idea de gaara tocando la delicada espalda de SU naruto, no le hacía mera gracia…

Me voy a dormir.- dijo tajante.

Si.. buenas noches sasuke.

Duermete ya.- dijo Gaara.

Sasuke le dirigió una mirada penetrante al proveniente de la aldea oculta de la arena indicandole con gestos lo que Gaara interpretó como " ni se te ocurra tocarle porque te las veras conmigo!".

Dicho esto, en claves, por supuesto, sasuke se acercó a su cama mirando hacia el otra lado de la cama para ignorar al pelirrojo y a su rubio teniendo una "sesión" ( más bien sexción XD) de masajes.

Al mirar al otro lado de la cama se cruzó con la mirada del Neji, quien por sorpresa, lo miraba, esto le dio un pequeño escalofrío, más porque los ojos del Hyuuga brillaban en la oscuridad como los de un gato, y eso no le hacía nada de gracia a sasuke.

Sin saber que hacer ni a donde mirar, intentó salir de la cabaña APRA tomar aire fresco…pero las llaves las tenía kakashi…

En un acto de desesperación se dirigió hasta la cama de kakashi y tímidamente se acostó a su lado, aunque kakashi era un pervertidoX2, sasuke se sintió cómodo a su lado y nada le perturbaba…

CONTINUARÁ… JOJOJO

Tipo como que medio sonso este capitulo, lo k pasa es k hace mil k no retomaba este fic, y la verdad es k estaba un poco perdida pero espero k les haya gustado, no pos bueno ahora como siempre contesto reviews:

**Maca-chan15: **grax por dejarme un review k me pone re feliz! Bueno, lemon , lemon ¬¬ ya va a haber! - solo teneis k esperar! ¬¬ - espero k sigas leyendo mi fic! -.

**Leo black le-fay: **- grax por tu consejo, la verdad es k es difícil manejar las personalidades de los personajes incluso más cuando no te pertenecen, pero bueno, habrá k hacer un esfuerzo - voy a tener en cuenta lo de las miniaturas eh P

**DeRaNgEd Of YaIo: **ojalá te paresca interesante ya es el tercer review k em dejas O graxxxxx ( aunk es viejo).

**Kaori FX:** k obsesionada , a mi tb me encanta el lemon ¬ pero bueno, espera y espera y veras un lemon lemon posta O.

**Hermi17:** ACTUALIZÉ! - NO ME MATEEEEES!


	5. quinto capitulo

ATENCIÓN:

NARUTO NO ME PERTENESE.

AL FIN EL CAPITULO ESPERADO! LEMON SASUNARU! AUNK ESTO ES SOLO UN PRINCIPIO ;D TENGO PLANEADA YA LA SUPUESTA " NOCHE DE LUJURIA " XD , ESTE CAP. ES CORTO, PERO TIENE LEMON LOCO! CONFORMENSE XD

Sin saber que hacer ni a donde mirar, intentó salir de la cabaña para tomar aire fresco…pero las llaves las tenía kakashi…

En un acto de desesperación se dirigió hasta la cama de kakashi y tímidamente se acostó a su lado, aunque kakashi era un pervertidoX2, sasuke se sintió cómodo a su lado y nada le perturbaba…

A la mañana siguiente…

Sasuke! Sasuke! Despiertate! – sasuke empesó a abrir lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada de kakashi.

Mmhh…-fue la respuesta del que se encontraba casi plenamente dormido.

Es hora de desayunar.- dijo el jounin sonriendo.

Ya? Que hora es?.-

Son las 10 de la mañana!.-

…- la realidad es que el uchiha no tenia mucho apetito en ese momento, solo le impotaba

algo…- donde esta naruto?

Ya desayunó, se fue a dar unas vueltas por el establecimiento n.n.-

Unas vueltas…?-sasuke se levantó rapidamente y salió de la cabaña sin decir nada.

Por el camino se encontró a shikamaru quien iba caminando en sentido contrario a él con cara de cansancio.

Viste a naruto?.- preguntó secamente el uchiha.

Naruto… estaba dando unas vueltas por ahí…- shikamaru le indicó hacia los bosques.

Iba a ser difícil encontrarlo ya que el establecimiento era enorme, y los bosques eran como laberintos, pero para sasuke era mas importante buscara naruto que alimentarse, aunque todavía no sabia bien la razon…

Caminó alrededor de la arboleda, buscó en los baños, en las mesas casi derrumbadas, hasta que se cansó y se tiró bajo un árbol a descansar, no es que hubiera caminado mucho, solo que no encontrar a naruto lo frustraba mucho. Pero eso no duró por mucho tiempo cuando oyó una voz que provenía de arriba. Sasuke miró hacia arriba y se encontró con la persona que tanto estaba buscando.

Baka! Que haces ahí arriba?- se limitó a decir eso y luego desbió la mirada hacia una de las mesas viejas que se encontraba cerca del árbol.

Eh…?- naruto bajó del árbol y cayó cerca de sasuke… bueno… demaciado cerca ñ.nU…

Tan cerca y sin querer se cayó sobre el uchiha, haciendo que este se cayera hacia atrás con naruto arriba, En una posición demaciado comprometedora. Sasuke se encontraba estirado en el suelo con los brazos abiertos mientras que las manos de naruto se encontraban, una, junto a uno de los brazos de sasuke y la otra sobre el pecho del mismo mencionado antes; las piernas de sasuke se encontraban enredadas con las de naruto, haciendo que el miembro de ambos comenzara a reaccionar ansiosamente. los dos jóvenes se estremecieran al sentir el calor de sus cuerpos y el frío de la nieve que cubría sus narices.

El primero en reaccionar fue sasuke, quien se levanto y tomó a naruto entre sus brazos con algo de torpeza.

Estas bien dobe!-preguntó con algo de preocupación, que intentaba disimular aunque con muy pocos resultados.

Si…- respondió el otro como en estado de shock.

Sasuke notó como naruto no le sacaba la mirada de encima, lo que hizo que se sintiera un poco avergonzado. El rubio acercó su rostro cada vez más hacia sasuke hasta que depositó un pequeño beso en su nariz ( si , suena re patetico, pero la escena es re cute n.n) cubierta de nieve.

Si seguimos así nos vamos a enfermar no te parece?- dijo el kyuubi con una sonrisa tierna.

Dobe… porque hisiste eso…?- respondió sasuke tocandose la nariz y con la cara colorada.

Eso ya no importa… es lo menos que te puedo dar sasuke…- la voz de naruto era distinta a la otra vez, no estaba deprimida, estaba… como decirse… en estado de "exitación". Naruto estaba completamente exitado, por asi decirlo. Su miembro estaba preparado para perder la virginidad, todo su cuerpo era invadido por sensaciones únicas. Se acercó al uchiha y comenzó a besar su cuello, lamió cada parte de la frágil piel de sasuke. Luego pasó a su rostro, donde comenzó a juguetear con el labio inferior del uchiha haciendo que este se estremeciera de placer, procedió a explorar la boca del tan deseado joven. Jugando con su lengua, sintiendo cada momento con sumo placer. Naruto se movía sobre sasuke hasta que no lo soportó más, su miembro se lo pedía cada vez más. Desgarró con furiosidad las ropas del uchiha para luego lamer con pasión sus pesones, succionandolos una y otra vez, mordisqueándolos, haciendo que sasuke soltara gemidos de placer continuamente.

Estas preparado para lo mejor sasuke….?- dijo naruto entre gemidos.

…- sasuke no podía hablar, no sabía como reaccionar, todo eso lo estaba confundiendo más y más. No sabía porque lo hacia, solo sabía que eso le gustaba y aunque fuera con un hombre, le gustaba.

Luego de que naruto se quitara todas sus ropas, le hizo un gesto a sasuke para que se diera vuelta, a lo que sasuke respondió correctamente, se dio vuelta y se arrodilló, esperando ser penetrado por el que alguna vez fue su enemigo mortal y que ahora necesitaba y deseaba a toda costa. Naruto se acercó al sexo de sasuke y lo penetró. Primero despacio y luego furiosamente fue acelerando la velocidad, fue un frenesí de emociones. Los dos jóvenes gemían descontroladamente derramando gotas de sudor que recibían de la nevada que comenzaba a espandirse. Durante el orgasmo, naruto tocaba delicadamente los cabellos negros del uchiha mientras que este gemía descontroladamente, gritos que pedían más y más, hasta que llegaron a un extasis total. Naruto dejó de penetrar a sasuke para llevar su miembro hacia la abertura de la boca de este. Sasuke miró con cierto desprecio. Lo que ellos hacían era el amor… o simple sexo? Sasuke no quería morbo, el querí amar y ser amado, tal solo por una vez.

Naruto le sonrió e hizo que sasuke perdiera esa desconfianza.

Estas en buenas manos sasuke…- dijo el rubio esperando la respuesta del morocho.

Sasuke no respondió, para sorpresa de naruto, e inmediatamente rodeó con su boca toda la superficie del sexo de naruto.

Naruto gimió desesperadamente de placer. Tomó la cabeza del uchiha y la contrajo contra sí, masajenado los cabellos de sasuke y despeinandolo. Sasuke comenzó a lamer con lujuria todo el miembro de naruto, quien ya se encontraba en " su momento". Lamiendo sus puntos sensibles, haciendo que naruto derramara cierto líquido blanquecino que sasuke recibió con mucho placer en su boca, mordisqueándolo una que otra vez. Luego dejó de lamer su miembro y lo besó tiernamente para que naruto probara su propio extasis, el rubio respondió adecuadamente lo que hizo que el uchiha comenzara a masajear frenéticamente el miembro del portador del kyuubi.

Los dos jóvenes se encontraban exhaustos, ambos habían dormido poco. Como último acto naruto rodeó sus brazos por el sensual cuerpo del uchiha y ambos quedaron completamente dormidos bajo la fría nieve desnudos, sin ninguna preocupación, habían experimentado el cielo…

CONTINUARÁ! JOJO AL FIN LEMON BUENO, ME LO PEDÍAN… Y NO PODÍA FALTAR QUE MIENTRAS LO ESCRIBÍ ME BABIE TODA ¬.

Esta vez no contesto reviews pork stoy apurada , pero la proxima si eh XD

b-sos byeeeeees dejen reviewsssssssssss

HANNA! ( GAAAARA TE AMO ¬)


	6. sexto capitulo

Wiiiiiiiiiiii volví para vengarme! Jojojojjjj OO eh…. Si… bueno… les digo perdón! -.- pero no saben lo difícil que es estar inspirado ¬¬ y mas durante el periodo escolar ;; hay muchos exámenes TOT bueno aki les dejo el 6to capitulo!

ADVERTENCIA: ya debes saber que este fic es sasunaru ( y hay otras parejas , pero me centro en el sasunaru pork es lo mejor n-n wiiiiiiii viva el sasunaruuuuuuuuu)

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENESEN pero como son tantos tal vez kishi-sama olvide uno y me lo regale XD.

Los dos jóvenes se encontraban exhaustos, ambos habían dormido poco. Como último acto naruto rodeó sus brazos por el sensual cuerpo del uchiha y ambos quedaron completamente dormidos bajo la fría nieve desnudos, sin ninguna preocupación, habían experimentado el cielo…

…………………………………………………………………….

Habían pasado 6 horas desde que sasuke y naruto lo habían hecho, los dos se encontraban como en estado de trance cubiertos en sudor y nieve. Un copo de nieve cayó fuertemente sobre la cara del uchiha, lo que hizo que se despertara, y se diera cuenta de que se encontraba en medio del bosque, desnudo y siendo abrazado por una persona de su mismo sexo igualmente desnuda. Se levantó rápidamente y buscó sus ropas, pero recordó que estas habían sido desgarradas por el rubio que se encontraba durmiendo inocentemente a unos centímetros de él.

Naruto…- sasuke susurraba el nombre del rubio pero este no respondía, entonces decidió llevarse a naruto a un lugar más alejado, y encontró una pequeña cuevita, depositó allí al portador del kyuubi y se puso sus ropas, aunque si se encontraba con alguien, desconocía la respuesta que podría darle… oh… si… llevo puesta la ropa de naruto, pero no he hecho nada con el.. y el está … en.. el baño… si…

Estaba nervioso, entonces se le ocurrió una mejor idea, haría un henge y se transformaría en naruto.

invocando chakra- HENG…- inmediatamente una figura apareció escondida entre el humo, pero resultó ser el mismo sasuke.

"¿Porque?"- se decía a sí mismo- debí gastar mucho chakra… haciendo …eso…. No me queda más que ir con esta ropa hasta la cabaña.

Al llegar a la cabaña agradeció que no había nadie, rápidamente tomó ropa de su bolso, se dio un baño caliente y se cambió de ropa.

Había tenido mucho frío y estar en la cabaña calentita le satisfacía mucho.

Pronto oyó que la puerta se habría, se volteó y pudo ver la figura de una chica de pelo rosa.

Sasuke-kun… ¿puedo pasar? – dijo esta.

Has lo que quieras- le dijo este.

no te he visto en el comedor y me preocupé mucho por ti… naruto tampoco estaba¿acaso ustedes estaban juntos?...-

Sasuke se congeló, sintió que sus nervios perdían control y comenzó a temblar intencionalmente.

Sasuke-kun… ¿que es eso que tienes en tu cara…?- sakura señaló su rostro con una cara de extrañes.

¿eh…?- sasuke se miró a si mismo y pudo observar unas marcas rojas alrededor de su boca, eran las marcas de los besos apasionados que naruto le había regalado, pero claro, en una situación así uno no sabría que decir.

Son marcas…estuviste con….-sakura fue interrumpida inmediatamente.

¡No! Yo no he estado con…- sasuke también fue interrumpido por la pelirrosa.

¡estuviste con otra chica! Lo sabía!- sakura salió corriendo de la cabaña, por lo que se veía estaba derramando lagrimas. ( jajajjaja en tu cara! Sakura-baka!)

Sasuke no intentó detenerla, prefería dejar las cosas como estaban, a todo esto ya habían pasado 40 minutos desde que había abandonado el bosque.

Salió de la cabaña y se encontró con otra chica, Ino.

Sasuke-kun! He visto salir a sakura llorando de tu cabaña¿que ha pasado?- dijo esta con curiosidad.

Nada, solo que ha malinterpretado algunos acontecimientos.- dijo este con tono serio

ajá… y a que se deben esas marcas en tu boca!- dijo la chica abriendo los ojos asombrada.

¿Esto..? eh….- otra vez Sasuke no sabía que decir, las palabras se le atascaban en la garganta.

Como pudiste hacer eso! Nunca me lo imaginé de ti sasuke! Ò.ó como pudiste hacerme esto! Si hiciste algo con sakura por lo menos dímelo!- Ino salió corriendo derramando lagrimas.

A todo esto, pasó una larga hora, y sasuke se dio cuenta de algo…

NO! ME HE OLVIDADO DE NARUTO!

Se suponía que sasuke volvería a la cabaña, se bañaría, se vestiría, comería algo, y partiría de vuelta al bosque para buscar a naruto, pero con tantas distracciones no se dio cuenta y había dejado al rubio solo y desnudo, por una hora…

El morocho salió corriendo… y corrió … y corrió… pero…

CONTINUARÁ! ( perdón por hacer tan corto este capitulo, es k es muy tarde, tengo sueño y debo estudiar -.-)

Hoy si contesto reviews:

**Hermi17: **hiiiiii bueno, este post es viejito pero te lo respondo, creeme k yo tb kiero ver a ese morenazo muyyyy muyy celoso -

**Ankin: **GRACIAS eso espero

**Zerohuey:** veo k les gustó lo de gaara y naruto jeje - pero todos sabemos que naruto es propiedad de sasukkkeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

**Maca-chan15:** OO pero pero ,que? Me dejaste con la intriga XD

**Maca-chan15: **ahora si me aclaraste la duda graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaxxxxxxxx me hace muy feliz que les agrade mi fic, ya que es el único que tengo posteado y pienso hacer otro.

**DeRaNgEd Of YaOi: **y algo pasó no? XD

**Ishida rio:** grax, aunk ahora me centro mas en el sasunaru, peor tengo muchas cosas planeadas…

**Maca-chan15:** shiiiiiiiilemon

**Kaori FX: **sii bueno, no enlokescas XD, y si, se lo rompo y k -

**Zerohuey:** de nadaaaaaaaaa

**Miaru:** k bueno tener otra lectora bueno, espero k sigas leyendo mi fic, y aunk me demoré mucho en actualizar (como de costumbre XD) espero k todavía sigas interesada en leerlo a veces me agarra miedo de k pork tardo bastante entre un capitulo y otro dejen de leer mi fic XD pero espero k eso no pase.

**DeRaNgEd Of YaOi:** jaa bueno, me pareció original lo de la nieve y además me hizo acordar mucho a la muerte de haku y zabuza ( ;; ahhh los viejos tiempos).

BUENO, ESTO NO TUVE TIEMPO DE PONERLO EN OTRAS OCACIONES, PERO DEBO DECIRLES A TODAS MIS LECTORAS QUE ESTOY MUY FELIZ CON EL RESULTADO DE ESTE FIC. AL PRINCIPIO TENIA MIEDO DE QUE NADIE LO LEYERA, PERO EL RESULTADO FUE MARAVILLOSO

TODO SE LO DEBO A USTEDES! SIGAN POR FAVOR LOS FICS K EMPIEZAN Y EL MIO TB

COMO LOS KIERO MUCHO LES VOY A DEJAR UNAS DESCARGA DE DOUJINSHIS SASUNARU!

ÊSPERO K LES GUSTE. PROXIMA PONGO MAS BUENO, SI ALGUN LINK NO ANDA AVISENME! NOS VEMOSSSSSSSSSS BYES


	7. septimo capitulo

HIIIIIIIIII BUENO ESPERO K ESTE CAPITULO REPARE LO /&&/ ( ..) K FUE EL OTRO ¡

HAGO LAS ACLARACIONES DE SIEMPRE:

**NARUTO: ** No me pertenece, le pertenece a kishimoto-sensei y a sasuke por supuesto U

**YO NO ME HAGO RESPONSABLE DE KIEN LEA ESTE FIC, PERO POR LAS DUDAS AVISO K ESTE ES UN FIC SASUNARU ( NO SOLO SASUNARU XD) Y ES YAOI, OSEA LOVE BOYXBOY , SI TE MOLESTA LEERLO O K SE YO MAS VALE K TE VAYAS XD NO KEREMOS ANTI-YAOIS AKI!**

Ahora si comienzo ………………………………………………………………………………………………

A todo esto, pasó una larga hora, y sasuke se dio cuenta de algo…

NO! ME HE OLVIDADO DE NARUTO!

Se suponía que sasuke volvería a la cabaña, se bañaría, se vestiría, comería algo, y partiría de vuelta al bosque para buscar a naruto, pero con tantas distracciones no se dio cuenta y había dejado al rubio solo y desnudo, por una hora…

El morocho salió corriendo… y corrió … y corrió… pero…

Sasuke corrió, corrió y corrió, pero no logró encontrar la cueva!

-no… pork me pasa esto justo ahora?- se dijo este

a ver …. Se supone que la cueva debería estar aquí cerca, ya que no he caminado mucho de ella hasta la cabaña, como puede ser que no la encuentre!- este se encontraba muy nervioso, su sharingan tampoco serviría, solo le quedaba buscar…

-a que se debe esa cara uchiha?- se oyó entonces desde atrás la voz grave de uno de sus compañeros de la cabaña.

Sasuke se dio vuelta inmediatamente y se encontró con la mirada escalofriante de Hyuuga Neji, quien lo miraba como un niño mira un dulce.

-Oh…Neji…-respondió este, no haciendole mucho caso que digamos.

-Que pasa? Estás muy apurado acaso?- dijo este con ironía, ya que comenzaba a dudar del carácter del morocho, a quien le comenzaba a gotear la cabeza de los nervios.

-Este…-" si no hago esto nunca voy a encontrar a naruto, el bosque es muy grande! MUY grande!"-

-que pasa?- dijo el ojiblanco.

-Neji…necesito tu ayuda…resulta que… eh… me estaba bañando en la cabaña, y naruto quería la ducha también, entonces …. Eh… " inventa algo sasuke! Vamos!" entonces , como me estaba molestando mucho… me impacienté y le grité varias groserías y se enojó, y salió de la cabaña… y… estaba desnudo!... no digo… " tienes k actuar como tu…" no digo … k esté preocupado… solo digo…. Solo digo… que… me parece que el motivo de su huida fue para irse con sakura… eso… estoy sospechando que ellos dos se encuentran en una cabaña cada noche " que gran verso uchiha…. Te has pasado XD" y no quiero que ella esté con él… no eres capaz de buscarlo con tu byakugan?

-….. te gusta sakura?-

-…-

-eso significa que si…?-

-… eh… " inventa algo…" me atrae bastante…. " k mentiroso k soy…"-

-aja….-

-…-

-…-

-….entonces…?-

-no acepto.-

-eh! Pork?- sasuke estaba alarmado " acaso mi mentira no ha servido! También puede leer la mente el pendejo este!"

-…. A mi me gustas Uchiha…..-

-…-

-a menos… de … a menos de que quieras tener una aventura conmigo….-

-yo? Contigo? Estas bromeando?... te dije que no me gustas…-

-… en ese caso… no te ayudo…-

-… bueno…. Tendré una aventura contigo! Pero ayudame a buscar esa cueva!-

-ya verás Uchiha…. Cuando lo hagas conmigo cambiarás de opinión y me amarás… ( en tus sueños! Neji-baka! XD)-

-como sea…ayudame….- dijo este disimulando el leve sonrojo que se depositaba en su rostro.

- Byakugan!- pequeñas venas sobresalieron alrededor de sus ojos y una pupila invisible comenzó a buscar por el bosque la susodicha cueva.

-y ¿- respondió el morocho de ojos negros.

-la encontré…-

sasuke ya comenzaba a correr cuando la voz del portador del Byakugan lo detuvo.

-no te vas Uchiha…. Primero lo hacemos….-

-eh!

-dije que primero lo hacemos y lo hacemos! No has entendido? Una promesa es una promesa Uchiha….- Neji se había puesto enojado e ignoraba la mirada de incógnita del Uchiha.

-Pero…- el Hyuuga no le dio tiempo para terminar la frase ya que lo había tomado por la cintura y lo había contraído a si mismo.

-Me voy a divertir mucho…jeje…..- este había cambiado el ánimo.

Neji agarró los lacios cabellos del Uchiha y lo besó profundamente. Luego lo manoseó por todas partes, le arrancó la ropa y le hizo el amor. ( no voy a dar detalles ¬¬)

Sasuke tenía la remera un tanto descuartizada, el cuello estaba roto y las mangas un poco también.

Saltaban intrépidamente los dos jóvenes por los arboles del bosque, buscando la cueva en la cual, supuestamente estaban naruto "y sakura".

Sasuke estaba un tanto traumado, el ya no era virgen, pero su primera relación había sido con la persona que amaba ( osea naruto ) o… creía que comenzaba a amar…

" pero que estoy pensando! Yo? Amando a naruto? Un chico! Dios… debo estar loco…" aunque sasuke se repetía esto una y otra vez, no podía evitar recordar a SU naruto transpirado y gimiendo, por él, SOLO por él… pero también recordaba…

**SASUKE FLASHBACK MODE:**

-Oooouuu…….oooohh…oh…… basta….. Neji….-

-no dices…?¿? si te está gustando…. No es así Sasuke-kun?

-no te do permiso…ooh…de…d-de….dec-cirme S-Sasuke-kun! Te ha kedado clar….oohh….-

-no voy a parar hasta que digas que me amas…-

-nunca oirás eso de mi…tenlo por seguro…ooh…-

-a no…? Entonces…-

Un exitado Neji penetraba a un Sasuke inválido ( PELEA DE INVALIDOS PELEA DE INVALIDOS! JEJJE NO PUDE EVITAR RECORDAR ESE CAPITULO DE SOUTH PARK CUANDO ESCRIBÍ "INVALIDOS" JUAZJUAZ XD)

-Aaaaaaaaaaaah!-

-así te gusta más sasuke-kun..? no pararé hasta que me digas que me amas…, lo digo en serio..-

Esta vez Neji iba en serio. Sasuke recordó entonces, que naruto estaba inválido ( OTRA VEZ Xd) y se helaba en la fría nieve dentro de una cueva oscura y siniestra.

-Esta bien… te amo…-

-dilo mas fuerte-

-te amo…-

-no te escucho-

-TE AMO! CONTENTO! DIOS!-

-así me gusta…-

**FIN FLASHBACK MODE**

"Naruto…. Espero que no te enteres de esto… la verdad es que no me agrada nada saber que he tenido relaciones con…. Paresco un taxi boy…"

-que tanto piensas Uchiha?- dijo un ojiblanco alerta de todo.

-nada…." Que te importe ¬¬"-aclaró este.

-…-

-…-

Así fue el viaje hasta que lograron encontrar la pequeña cueva misteriosa…

Pero……..

Al llegar no encontraron a nadie…

-Pero que….- sasuke no hallaba respuesta, estaba sumiso en sus pensamientos.

-parece que tus suposiciones fueron incorrectas Uchiha…. Pero no me importa, total yo logré mi cometido…

-grrr- sasuke estaba con una rabia terrible ( Y KIEN NO XD)

con ligereza desapareció como todo ninja. Neji no se movió durante mucho tiempo, luego él también desapareció.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mientras…

Ino se dirigío a donde estaba Sakura.

-Sakura, tu y yo tenemos que hablar.- dijo esta enojada

-de que…? Tiene algo que ver con sasuke-kun verdad!-

-si-

Las dos kunoichis se miraron a los ojos tajantemente y a la vez gritaron:

-COMO HAS SIDO CAPAZ DE BESARTE CON SASUKE.-KU…..-

no pudieron terminar la oración debido a su asombro.

-como…?- preguntó la rubia

-acaso no fuiste tu la que besó a mi sasuke-kun?-

-no, pensé que fuiste tu-

-O.O y si no fuimos nosotras…. Entonces.. fue otra chica!-dijeron las dos a la par

-a ver… Hinata no sería capaz de darle besos en el cuello ¬¬, además ella gusta de naruto no?- dijo la rubia.

-ajá...Temari está re encendida con Shikamaru, y TenTen…creo que le gusta neji- aclaró la pelirrosa.

-Pero por las dudas sería bueno preguntar no?-

-si-

Por una vez en la vida, las dos gennins estaban de acuerdo. Ahora comenzarían el interrogatorio.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Por otro lado, sasuke volvía a la cabaña.

Cuando llegó, se llevó una sorpresa, dentro de la cabaña, se encontraban SU Naruto y Gaara sentados uno al lado del otro en los sillones viejos, viendo tele.

-Qué hacen?- preguntó este, evitando hacer notar sus celos.

Naruto solo se volteó y lo miró con desgano lo que hizo que sasuke se alarmara.

-Acaso te importa?- interrogó Gaara.

-Ni tanto…-respondió el morocho

RIIIINNGGGG RIIIIIIIING

Había sonado el timbre y era la hora de comer, Gaara se levantó de su asiento sin decir nada y naruto lo siguió sin dirigirle la mirada al Uchiha.

-Espera…-alcanzó a decir este, pero ellos ya habían cerrado la puerta.

"qué le pasa a naruto?" se preguntó este y luego salió por la puerta

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En el comedor se habían juntado todos para almorzar. Sasuke llegó un poco más tarde que los demás pero esto no alarmó la situación.

Las que se encontraban alarmadas eran las dos kunoichis. Quienes no podían esperar más para terminar de comer e iniciar su interrogatorio a todas las kunoichis que allí se encontraban.

Sasuke miró para todas las mesas, Sakura estaba sentada al lado de Ino, cosa que lo sorprendió bastante, al lado de Ino, Shikamaru. En frente de ellos, una tímida Hinata.

Al otro lado estaban otros grupos a quienes Sasuke desconocía, en una mesa, una pareja sospechosa, vestidos de negro con gafas negras, el hombre con un sombrero de gala negro, y la mujer con el pelo atado en un rodete.

En otra mesa más atrás, 4 chicas y 2 chicos comían sus hamburguesas.

Una mesa más atrás, se encontraban, a espaldas de Sasuke, Gaara y Naruto,y en la misma mesa, Neji, quien miraba tajante al Kyuubi, TenTen y Temari.

Sasuke miró al menú, hoy había hamburguesas al estilo USA y de cena asado ( ¬ wiii aguante el asado!)

Sasuke se acercó a la mesa en la que se encontraba naruto y sin preguntar nada se sentó al lado de este. El portador del Kyuubi no le dirigió ni siquiera una mirada. Sasuke se sentía dolorido. Tal vez tendrá vergüenza por lo que hicimos? Se preguntaba una y otra vez el morocho.

Comieron, y cuando Naruto terminó se dirigió enseguida hacia fuera del quincho ( se entiende k es un quincho o es una palabra única de mi país ¿? O.o)

Sasuke no había terminado de comer, pero no le importó y salió disparando hacia donde naruto.

Ino y Sakura se lo quedaron mirando raro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Naruto! Espera…-le gritó el morocho al rubio

Naruto no paró, entonces Sasuke, decidido, corrió hacia él y lo agarró por el braso para frenarlo.

-Naruto…tenemos que hablar.-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mientras tanto……….

Ino y Sakura interrogaban a las gennins.

Primero le preguntaron a Hinata, que era la que tenían más cerca, aunque dudaban que encontraran pistas, ya que Hinata era muy tímida y no sentía mera atracción por el Uchiha:

Hinata, donde estuviste ayer por la noche y hoy por la mañana?- le preguntaron con vos de profesionales ( aparentaban XD)

Hinata respondió claramente, cosa extraña en ella:

Ayer a la noche estuve todo el tiempo en la cabaña, y hoy a la mañana me quedé en la cama para leer un libro muy interesante llamado "como atraer al chico que te gusta si este gusta de otro chico" ( mmmmm me parece k Hinata sabe mucho XD).

Luego fueron con TenTen y le preguntaron lo mismo, a lo que esta respondió:

A la noche estuve viendo tele con ustedes, no recuerdan? ¬¬ luego a la mañana me di un baño y luego fui a desayunar.

Resignadas, las chicas le preguntaron a la última sospechosa:

Temari, que hisiste ayer por la noche y hoy por la mañana?

Y esta respondió:

Fui a dar un paseo hoy a la mañana, y a la noche… seguro que algo mejor que ustedes gennins de konoha juju

Las chicas ya pensaron que habían encontrado a la responsable de las acosaciones, pero la verdad es que todavía no había suficientes pruebas…

CONTINUARÁ…………………….

JUJUJUJU XD BUENO, ESTE ES EL 7MO CAPITULO! ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO, YA QUE ME TOMÓ 3 DIAS TERMINARLO XD.

Quién será "LA" acosadora de sasuke?

Porqué naruto está tan raro?

Quién es la victima de Temari?

Me haré el cosplay de Haku para ir al cinecomix? XD

Pronto lo averiguaran XD la ultima tal vez no pronto XDXD le mando saludos a todas mis lectoras y en especial a mi ama ;D usted sabe kien es! Siga su fic! Que me kedé con la re intriga ;;

Bueno ahora si, contesto reviews!

**Waterflai:** bueno, he aki el 7mo capitulo, mas largo k los demás XD devido a la espera k les di, es como una recompensa.

**Leo Black Le-fay:** pos… he akí la respuesta, lee el capitulo 7 XD

**AISHITERU-SHUICHI: ** jejje bueno, espero k estés bien de la presión XD mi abuela no lo está o.o……………………….. XD

Bueno, la otra vez les había dejado unas descargas pero resulta que f.f NO las mostró ¬¬ ,mmmmhh por será XD…………………

Bueno, se las dejo de nuevo a ver si esta BAJARSELO: COPIEN LA DIRECCIÓN Y PEGENLA EN LA PARTE DONDE DICE "DIRECCIÓN" INMEDIATAMENTE SE LES APARECERÁ LA DESCARGA ( ACLARO K ES DIRECTA)

MEDIANTE ALGÚN PROBLEMA MANDE UN MAIL A XD

Ya paresco una operadora ¬¬

LES MANDO UN ESO GRANDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDEEEEEEEEEEEE Y HASTA EL CAPITULO K VIENE!


End file.
